1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for managing a schedule. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for managing a schedule input/output through a whiteboard-type user interface including an analog watch.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a portable terminal provides various services for user's convenience. As an example, there is a schedule management service for managing a user's schedule. In the schedule management service, schedules such as engagements, what to do, and commemoration days are received from the user to map and store the schedules in a corresponding date and time. As a result, the schedule management service helps the user to avoid missing scheduled events by informing the events, including the corresponding data and time, to the user.
In a conventional schedule management service, after a user selects an application corresponding to a scheduler on a screen of an idle state, i.e., a standby screen to execute the application, when the user selects a desired date to input a schedule or selects a time of the desired date to input the schedule, the input schedule is displayed on the screen displaying a corresponding date and time using a specific icon. FIG. 1 is a view of a schedule output screen in a conventional portable terminal. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the conventional schedule management service links the input schedule to the specific icon to display the schedule by month, week, or day.
In a conventional schedule management method, since schedule data in which an input process and an output process are differently input is not input as it is but is displayed using an icon, or only summary information is displayed, it is difficult to instinctively recognize the corresponding schedule by the user. Also, in the conventional schedule management method, since a process for inputting the schedule is long and complicated, it is inconvenient to use the method if frequent updates are required.
As a result, persons who are not skilled in the usage of a conventional portable terminal often use a conventional method in which a schedule is easily stored and instinctively recognized by the user, i.e., a method in which the user directly writes the schedule on a paper calendar.
Thus, it is needed to provide a service through which the user can more easily input the schedule in the portable terminal and more instinctively recognize the input schedule.